The Story of Tuluse Bane Volume 1
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: Meet Tuluse Bane. A young Hogwarts student who is secretly a Snake Demon! Join him on his journey, as he discovers friendship, quarrel, and education at its finest! This is a prequel that takes place in the early 1900's at Hogwarts.(All characters are mine, any other locations or characters belong to J.K Rowling) All past professors are featured! (Don't forget to review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Prequel: The Story of Tuluse Bane**

 _A long time ago….before the boy who lived, his parents, or Lord Voldemort ever existed…_

 _We'll start at the very Beginning of this story…._

 _London England, 1893._

John Bane was sitting in the tea room when it happened. His wife Anna had gone into labour with their fourth child.. He rushed her to the local hospital and sat in the "father room" as he was not allowed in the room when the birthing was happening. So as always he brought his cigars and brandy with him, smoking and having a little drink with the five other fathers in the room. Needless to say, after having thee other children prior, John was experienced when it came to the whole "labour routine" as he's call it. Three hours later a nurse finally came over to tell him that he'd been blessed with a healthy baby boy. After already having two boys, a third brought the biggest smile across his face. He let the nurse guide him to the birthing room. There lay Anna, exhausted holding their newborn son.  
He had light blue eyes, and tiny blonde strands of hair. John couldn't be anymore happier. Anna sighed and spoke in a hoarse matter.

"Damn, I need a drink! John, go down to the pub and get me a beer huh?"

Mrs. Anna Bane had a slight drinking problem. Well to put it plainly, she was a drunkard. John shook his head and replied softly.  
"Dear, you need to rest. When you come home you can have a drink."

"Tsk, useless as ever!" Anna said. The nurse took the son from Anna and put him in the crib beside her bed. She then took John outside the room to speak with him in confidence.  
"Sir, how long has your wife been fond of the drink?"

He rolled his eyes and replied respectfully.

"Not too long, I've been trying to get her to quit." John was lying through his teeth, but nurses usually never questioned this sort of thing that often. John failed to notice that times were changing, the new century was almost upon them. Nurses and Doctors were beginning to notice the harms of alcohol, both to men and women. Furthermore, a drunk mother was no longer being "set aside". The nurse cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Curious, this woman has four children to look after, and constantly needs a drink? This only happens when the father is not at home as often. Tell me sir, what is your job description Mr. Bane?"

John was getting way too old for this. He was too tired to come up with an excuse or another lie. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and pulled out his wand. Yes, John Bane was indeed a wizard. He waved his wand swiftly and cited "Obliviate."  
The nurse blinked for a few seconds, then spoke like her questioning never occurred.

"Okay, so let your wife recover for over the course of two days. Then, take her home with you."

John nodded respectfully and replied "Yes of course" He then bowed with a smirk and went home.

 _Two days later…._

"Father, I insist you and mother stop having intercourse! This child will annoy me even more so then Actrise, and he is still only one years old. I will have two bouncing baby brats!"

Mark said, Johns oldest.

"Mark, don't you start now! If you no longer wish to be with your family go live elsewhere."

John replied, putting on his shoes. Typical, right on the day when John was going to pick up his wife, a heated argument with his eldest son Mark ensued. Mark was six foot seven, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes like his father. He was gorgeous, but a prude. He got that personality from his Mother.  
To most people he was a young twenty four year old bloke, and had plenty of time to get wife. However, to family he was getting too old. In reality he was seventy seven. You see, there is another secret in John's family. The Bane Family were not your typical Wizard Family. The Bane's were demon wizards. They did not age as much as Wizards or Muggle Men do. Finally, they were a powerful bunch. So they had to learn in their youth to control the power to conceal it from the other Wizards and Witches. At this time, non humans were not accepted at Hogwarts. For now anyway.  
Mark rolled his eyes, and pushed up his glasses speaking again.

"Do what you wish Father, no use arguing with a stubborn man such as yourself. I am just concerned for you, that's all. You're not getting any younger. Well, I best get going, I am already late."

Mark went out the door, heading to the Ministry of Magic. Usually he would be heading to Saint Mungo's, as he is a healer there. However, he had a meeting this morning at the ministry. John rolled his eyes scoffing to himself. His son Mark annoyed him so much. In a lot of ways his son reminded him of himself when he was younger. On some occasions just looking at Mark was like as if he was standing in front of a mirror. John shook the argument stress away, and went out the door. His coachmen waited for him to go into the carriage. Once he was in, he was off to the muggle hospital.

Later….

"Your wife is in perfect health! Wait here, and we will wheel her out!"

The Head Nurse of the small Muggle Hospital said, as she left John to get Anna. John rolled his eyes at her cheery domineer this early in the morning and waited. He scratched at his stubble, sighing to himself again. He hated to admit it, but his son was right in a way. He wasn't getting any younger. John Bane was the appearance of a forty year old man. In reality, he was three hundred years old. His wife Anna was a hundred years old. She was young, which is why she was able to pop out three children before and still be in good condition to have a fourth as well. The nurse came out, rolling Anna in a wheel chair along with their new born son Tuluse Bane. Anna smiled up at her husband. She appeared to be in much better spirits.  
The nurse helped John get Anna into the carriage. As the carriage pulled away, both John and Anna waved goodbye to the muggle nurses to get home to their large estate. John was a very wealthy man-urr-demon, so he had the proper finances for multiple children, and a wife who liked to drink-a lot.

 _Later…after finally arriving back at the Bane Mansion…_

"I swear, if I ever get pregnant again, I want to be taken care of at Saint Mungo's." Anna said, as her husband helped her lay down in bed. John smiled and replied while putting their son in the crib.

"Oh? And why is that so dear?"

Anna rolled her eyes and covered herself up replying.

"I don't know… I find muggles very annoying…Something about them just really boils my blood. " John laughed and replied. "Don't they all my love?"  
Anna smiled and took her husbands hand. He lay with her and held her close until she drifted off into slumber. He then prepared breakfast.

 _Later…. (Again)_

"John, I need a drink!"

Anna had only been asleep for three hours when she finally woke up. She had been sober for 9 months and was getting tired of it. Wizards were ahead of muggles "medically". They already knew the harms of alcohol in the womb. John could no longer argue with his wife. He was just too old and too tired to protest her swilling of the drink. Yes it made him uncomfortable, but he knew her liver would give out eventually. So he poured her a brandy into a glass with ice and brought it to her.

"Thank god!"

She said, grabbing the drink.

"Shh, you'll wake Tuluse."

John replied, putting his hand on the crib. Anna rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"Did we not have a room ready for him for a reason? He is lucky I brought him into this world, and he's even luckier he gets my tasty brandy milk." Anna said, pointing to her breasts. She was right, whatever she ingested the baby would ingest as well.

"Put him in there with Actrise." She added, waving her hand nonchalantly. John sighed and rolled Tuluse into his room. A lot of his friends said that it was "A Match made WRONG in Heaven" Perhaps they were right. It was too late now, he couldn't walk away. He had high hopes for his pure blood snake demon wizard. He hoped his son would do great things, and bring pride to the Bane family.

 **The Story of Tuluse Bane!**

 **A Demon Wizard!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Every Respectable Bane Needs an Education**_

 _Train Station… 1904.… 10 years later…_

"Come on then! Don't want to be Late!" "Yes Mother!"

After shopping at Diagon Alley, Anna Bane rushed her sons Tuluse and Actrise to Platform 9 ¾. After finally finding the platform, Tuluse and Actrise rammed their carts through the wall, ending up on the platform. Anna followed, along with the twins Arnold and Alice. They were too young to go to Hogwarts yet, they will be going next year. Arnold and Alice were the last children of John Bane. Poor old sod died on Tuluse's tenth birthday. He was already very ill, and the flu finally drove him six feet under. Anna was a single mother now, and STILL an alcoholic. Even after inheriting John's 4.5 million dollar estate, Anna was still unhappy. I guess money doesn't buy happiness. After getting her sons on the train, she waved goodbye to them. "Bye dears! See you during the holidays!" She said, running after the train as it pulled away. The boys hung their heads out the window and replied "Bye Mum!" as the train finally pulled away from the station. Soon their mother's image fade, and it was all trees and grass. Tuluse sighed and sat down in sadness. He was going to miss home, and he was worried he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin.  
Actrise, his second year brother smiled and replied.

"Don't worry little brother. Just you see, you'll be sorted into Slytherin. Just like Mother, Father, Mark, and Marg."

Tuluse smiled and replied. "You too right?"

Actrise nodded and pointed to the Slytherin Crest on his jacket. "I know you will. I bet you two Gallions that the Sorting Hat will barley touch your head and it will be in fact Slytherin."

Tuluse smiled and looked out the window, he only hoped his brother was right. Tuluse wanted to be just like his father.

…...

After an hour train ride, the boys arrived at Hogwarts. They walked though the large doors and approached the large hallways, and eventually approached the Great Hall.

"Welcome students, those returning welcome back. Please join your houses, so that the sorting ceremony can begin for the first years." Albus Dumbledore said, the current transfiguration professor. Actrise turned to his brother and whispered "Good luck" and joined the Slytherin House. Tuluse nodded and followed the other students ahead of him, who were following the professor. The professor took the hat in his hand, and prepared to sort the new students. Tuluse watched everyone before him be sorted.

"Andrew Boris Brown, please approach." Andrew quaked in his boots, and sat on the stool. The professor placed the sorting hat on Andrew's Head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted. Andrew smiled and joined his friends and older sister. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke again, calling the next student. " Markus Hamadaus Whillby."  
Markus rolled his eyes. 'I hate my middle name.' Markus thought, sitting on the stool crossing his arms. Professor placed the hat on Markus' head. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Markus smirked and joined the other members of the Slytherin House. Another student names Uraku Smitherson was next, who was also sorted into Slytherin. He was quite smart, and creative. He was surprised he was not sorted into Ravenclaw. He was quite all right with it though, as he had one childhood friend Ian Cordwood who was a second year. So he wasn't on his own. A few more students were sorted, then it came time for Tuluse's turn.  
"Tuluse Bane, please step forward." Professor Dumbledore said. Tuluse gulped and stepped over, sitting on the stool. His brother was right. The Sorting Hat barley touched his head shouting "SLYTHERIN!"  
Tuluse jumped for joy and ran to his brother, hugging him tight.  
"See! I told you!" Actrise exclaimed. Tuluse could never be happier. He sat down next to the boy Markus. Markus leaned over and spoke. "Markus Whillby, pleasure to meet you."  
Tuluse nodded and replied. "Tuluse Bane, pleasure as well." Markus nodded and replied.  
"Yeah, I know. So it's true then?"  
Confused, Tuluse replied. "True, about what?"  
"You are in fact Actrise Bane's little brother?" Tuluse nodded and replied.  
"Yes, how did you know about my older brother? I mean, you're a first year like me."  
Markus smirked and replied while playing with his napkin slightly. "You're kidding right? He's practically a legend. He beat the living daylights out of a 3rd year Gryffindor."

Tuluse was shocked, as he looked at his brother. He also smiled, he always looked up to his brother. Hearing that he was a "legend" only made him look up to him more so. He couldn't wait to see what his brother was like at Hogwarts.

 _Later…. "Raveclaws Follow me" "Gryffindors follow me."_

Everyone followed their head boy/head girl to their proper houses. Aregore, Head boy of Slytherin, lead the first years to the Slytherin Common Room. A third year, he was tall, and had long black hair and blue eyes. He was very kind, despite being in Slytherin. "This way young ones, come on hurry up!" Aregore said, leading all the first years past the dungeons. After leading the first years towards the common room, Aregore spoke again.  
"Ladies, your dorm room is that way, any who wish to follow me to the common room follow me. Any who want to turn in, farewell and goodnight. " A few girls remained, the others headed to their dorms. They looked at Tuluse and Markus, giggling and whispering among st themselves. Markus rolled his eyes, whispering to Tuluse. "Women, who needs em eh?" Tuluse chuckled and replied.  
"Yeah, who has time to fool around when you have more important things to do."

The Head boy finally lead the first years into the Slytherin Common Room. The girls who remained gasped at its wonder. A few sofas in the middle of the room, a glass window in the back. No, it wasn't a window at all. It was an aquarium of sorts, as you could see things swimming around in the black lake. By things I mean creepy things. Ugly sort of looking fish. So ugly, it cannot be described. There were two tables sitting in front of the aquarium glass, followed by a bulletin board to the far right. A fire place was active; roaring fire sizzed and sizzled, filling the room with just the right amount of warmth. The sofa's themselves were very nice, black with green pillows. Awaiting on one of the sofa's was Actrise, Tuluse's older brother. He rose from his seat and announced his little brother.

"Boys, this is my little brother Tuluse, so treat him kindly all right?"

Two boys walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome to one of the best houses at Hogwarts. My name is Alastair Richardson, dear friend of your brother." Alastair said, shaking Tuluse's hand. He was a tall boy, with brown scruffy looking hair, and yellow eyes.  
"Matthew Mayhew, also a dear friend of your brother." Matthew added, he was short compared to Alastair, with grey hair and orange eyes. He was also a bit plump around the middle. Tuluse had never been more nervous.  
These were his older brother's friends. He had to make sure to show up most respect.

"All right Lads and gals! It's late, you all know the curfew! Best get to bed, or the headmaster might lock you in the dungeons!"

Aregore the Head boy said. Everyone quickly went to their dorms and found their beds, along with their Slytherin attire. Tuluse sighed happily and laid down. He was so excited that he couldn't sleep. He heard rustling in the bed next to him. It was his new pal Markus. Markus was the same height as Tuluse, with black scruffy hair and turquoise eyes.

"Ah Bollox! I can't seem to drift off! Markus whispered loudly, slapping his hand against his forehead. Tuluse nodded, sitting up from his bed.  
"Indeed, I cannot also." he replied.  
Markus shrugged and pushed off his blankets, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, we might as well get to know one another. I know you're Actrise's brother, but there must me more to it then that. Tuluse rolled his eyes and replied.  
"I'm afraid if I start talking we'll be here until morning." Markus smiled warmly and went over, sitting next to Tuluse on his bed. "I've got the time." Markus replied. So the boys talked all night. They became fast friends. Tomorrow, Tuluse would have his first set of classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

&Very sorry for not updating. I have this story in a writing book, and I haven't had the time to sit down and type it out. I will work on Chapter 3 and hopefully have it up soon as well. Don't forget to leave a review.&~Mirokufangirl229

The Life of a Snake is Cruel

Tuluse woke up, he and Markus only had two hours sleep. After getting dressed, Tuluse followed his brother Actrise like a puppy. Actrise smiled and nuggied his brother lovingly. "Brother, do you think the others will make fun of me getting an owl at Diagon Alley? I mean you purchased a cat-"

Before Tuluse could say anymore, Actrise nuggied him again. As they got closer to the Great Hall, Tuluse grumbled under his breath and spoke again.  
"Ah! What was that for? Why do you keep doing that?"

Actrise chuckled and replied. "You worry too much. Plus, owls are more useful than you think. If it makes you feel any better, Matthew has an owl too."

Tuluse smiled and replied with relief. "Really?"

"Yes, but be careful, it bites." Actrise replied, showing an old scar on his finger. Tuluse nodded as they took a seat at their table. Markus yawned while sipping his orange juice, and so did Tuluse as he reached for a scone. Actrise sipped his orange juice and laughed slightly while he spoke.

"Rough night you two? "

"Yes, we were just so excited we just couldn't sleep." Tuluse replied.

"So we talked all evening. I guess we forgot about the time." Markus added. Actrise chuckled and replied.  
"Indeed, it would seem that way." Actrise then went back to his breakfast.

After their meal, the boys quickly headed off to their classes. First, was transfiguration. Markus and Tuluse simply nodded at one another, and found a seat near a boy named Uraku. The boy we knew who thought he was to be in Ravenclaw. Never the less, he and Ian were catching up on old times. So he didn't mind being in Slytherin. Besides, he did see himself as cunning. Plus, heaven knows he has enough determination for his studies. Speaking of studies, he appeared to be concentrating on writing notes that Professor Dumbledore had made on the board. Both boys decided that it was a good idea to study as well.

The Bane Family were known to be excellent in school, never a bad apple. Well, in school anyway. As Tuluse began to make notes, a crumpled ball of paper hit him upside the head.  
"Oww!"  
Tuluse belted, looking for the culprit. As he scanned the room, he found them. A group of Gryffindor's sitting in the corner of the classroom, giggling. Tuluse frowned at them in annoyence, rubbing his head grumbling slightly.

"Is there a problem Mr. Bane?" Professor Dumbledore asked, Tuluse looked at his Professor. He was tall, with brown hair, and sad blue eyes. Apart from that, he was very young. He actually looked more like a student than a Professor. Still, Tuluse showed respect none the less.

"No sir, I was a bit distracted as all."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, and calmly replied.

"Very well, carry on then with your notes please. This will be on the mid term exam after all."

"Yes Professor." Tuluse replied, getting back to his notes.

Professor quietly returned to writing on the board. Tuluse tried desperately to concentrate, but all that rang in his ears were the constant snickering from the Gryffindor boys. Tuluse wanted this class to be over, so he could be with his brother again.

 _Later… After Charms…_

"You're awfully quiet Tuluse, something the matter?" Markus asked, clearly noticing Tuluse's silence. Tuluse sighed and replied.

"No, well… I don't know… Those Gryffindor Boys were bothering me during Transfiguration…" Markus scoffed and replied.

"Yes, I saw that. Best be on your guard. One of them is the younger brother of the Gryffindor third year YOUR brother beat up."

Tuluse nodded while replying "Yes, I shall indeed watch myself closely."

After Ancient Runes, Tuluse caught up with his brother in the hallway. They chatted for a bit, then Actrise headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Tuluse had a free period after lunch, and so did his new pals Uraku and Markus. So they all decided to head to the library to study. Of course, Slytherin students always keep up with their studies. It was only natural. However, many people always think Slytherin is an evil and treacherous house. Tuluse realized this when he and his friends entered the library. Gasps, and death glares were upon them. Uraku, the geek of the group with brown hair and thick glasses found a table in the corner. It was the only one that was available. The trio sat down and began to study.

Suddenly, a young boy with brown hair and yellow eyes came into the library. Tuluse recognized him from the sorting ceremony; he was Andrew Brown, the boy sorted into Hufflepuff. He walked over to the trio and set his bag down on the large desk. Small gasps echoed from the other students. They couldn't believe he would dare sit with him. Many forget just how kind Hufflepuff's are. Andrew cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uhh, ello. Any room here? All the other tables appear to be full."

Tuluse smiled warmly, and replied.

"Sure, pop right down."

Andrew smiled right back and replied "Ah, much obliged."

He then too got down to his studies. Sooner or later, more Hufflepuff students joined the table. Tuluse did not understand. Most usually hate Slytherin. His friend Markus didn't appear to understand either, as he asked the puffs confidently. He of course was too shy to say anything.

"So, why do you sit wit us?"

Markus asked, to which Andrew's sister Cornelia answered "We Hufflepuff's don't discriminate. We generally like everyone."

"Well, that's good to know." Tuluse said, finally saying something.

Just then, those mean Gryffindors showed up. They looked right at Markus, smirking ear to ear. 'Oh no…' Tuluse thought, lowering his head. Markus patted his shoulder and whispered "Keep it together Mate." Tuluse smiled warmly, nodding. Tuluse knew that as long as he had his friends, he would be okay. Once the free period was over, it was dinner time.

 _The Great Hall…_

Everyone was enjoying their meals, except Tuluse. Worried, Actrise spoke. "You okay little brother?" Tuluse nodded and replied.

"Yes, I just don't have an appetite at the moment."

Actrise rolled his eyes and replied-scoffing slightly.

"Liar, I can always tell when you're lying."

Tuluse sighed, and replied again. "F-Fine, I'll tell you when he get back to the common room."

Actrise sipped his milk, smirking in victory. "Good." He simple uttered, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes next. Tuluse knew that in his heart, he could never hide anything from his brother. So why bother trying now?

An hour later…. Slytherin Common Room…

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Actrise's angered screams could be heard through ought the Slytherin Common Room. Two students in the corner studying went to bed in fear. This was Actrise reacting to Tuluse telling him what happened during Transfiguration.

"Calm down Big Brother! It was just a piece of paper!" Tuluse said, sitting next to Markus on the sofa. Actrise scoffed like he did at dinner and replied "Rubbish!" He then began to pace near the fireplace.

"It's more than that! They know you were my brother! They know who I won a fight against last year!" Actrise added, pacing faster now in frustration. Tuluse sighed in frustration as well, replying to his elder brother.

" They were just teasing me, I am in Slytherin remember? No one likes anyone in Slytherin."

"No Tuluse, don't you see it?! They know you are my younger brother. Afraid that I beat up a third year, they pick on you instead! Bloody Cowards! They call themselves Gryffindors!" Actrise thundered, pacing faster than ever. Tuluse was just about to make a rebuttal, but Markus intervened, getting up from the sofa.

"Actrise…I am certain one of the boys were Tyler Laion. The younger brother of Maxwell Laion, the third year's lights you made go out." Markus said, putting his hand on Actrise's shoulder. It was to reassure him, and to make him cease pacing.

"I knew it! Bloody hell!" Actrise said, growling slightly. "Thanks Mate." Actrise added, patting Markus' shoulder back.

"No problem, any time." Markus replied, before heading to the dorm rooms. Tuluse frowned. How dare Markus break their confidence. However, Tuluse knew Actrise would find out some way or another. Actrise sat next to Tuluse, worry on his face. Tuluse rolled his eyes and put his arm around his brother and spoke.

"Actrise, I can handle myself." Actrise simply rolled his eyes, and grunted. It was if he was about to say something. Tuluse kept going so he wouldn't have the chance. "Actrise please, don't intervene. Do it only when I ask of you. Tyler is my age after all, therefore it is between him and I."

Actrise chuckled and replied. "Noble as ever, just like Father. He'd be proud of you Tuluse."

Tuluse chuckles back, leaning against Actrise slightly.

"He's be proud of both of us. Anyway, we best get to bed. I have class, and YOU have Quidditch practice in the morning."

Actrise rolled his eyes replying "Oh merlins beard, do not remind me. Good night little brother."

With that, Actrise went off to bed. Tuluse smiled and went to bed as well. Tomorrow, would be a very difficult day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating! Been busy with the other stories and I forgot to update this one!~Mirokufangirl229

Chapter 3

Not all Gryffindors are Great

Tuluse woke up and headed down to the Great Hall with his two new pals Uraku and Markus. It had just occurred to Tuluse last night that his best friend and his brother Mark shared the same name. However, the two names were still different in their own way. As Tuluse had said in his head last night 'Markus isn't a foul git like my brother.' Yes it is true, Mark had hit a brand new level of jerk. Once he had enough money, he moved out of the Bane Mansion when Tuluse was 6. Tuluse hasn't seen him in so long, he's forgotten what he looks like. With all these negative thoughts on his brother, his other brother Actrise had come over as they were about to enter the Great Hall for breakfast. He appeared excited.

"Little Brother, you've received a parcel! It is quite large, I think it's a broomstick."

"For me? But who would give me a…wait…." Tuluse replied, but stopped mid sentence. He ran inside and over to the Slytherin Table. There it was wrapped in parchment paper. Tuluse looked around to see who it was from, and found a note. He opened the small envelope and read through. It had confirmed his suspicions as to who it was.

 _Dear Son, Happy 11th Birthday! Surprise! Did you think your dear old Dad would forget? This has been waiting for a very long time in storage. I told them last year to deliver it to you on this day in your first year at Hogwarts. Use it well._

 _Your Father…_

Tuluse opened the package right away, and it was indeed a broomstick. It wasn't just any broomstick, it was John Bane's broomstick. In his youth, he was a very good Quidditch Player.

"Whoah! Tuluse, it's Father's old Firebolt!" Actrise said. "There is currently only 5 in existence!" Actrise added, adoring the broomstick by touching it with his hand carefully. Tuluse smiled sadly and replied.

"Father had this waiting for me for 11 years? What a great man he was. Truly."

Markus nodded and patted Tuluse' shoulder.

"Just in time too, we have flying lessons in five minutes. The professor changed the time." Markus said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" Tuluse replied, and with a quick drink of orange juice, the two were out the door-heading to the Quidditch Pitch for lessons.

Later….

After teaching the basics of flying, Bernard Handale had his students fly laps in a circle. Flying Lessons was a brand new subject at Hogwarts. After so many accidents and a few deaths during Quidditch, the Ministry finally put their foot down. So, Bernard was nominated as the first Professor of Flying Lessons. (There is no record of another Flying Instructor/Quidditch coach before Rolanda Hooch. So I made one up. Bernard Handale is my character.) It was a good choice, as Bernard was an excellent Quidditch player in his time at Hogwarts. He also played the game professionally. He was also the only player with few broken bones, and no head injuries. Some people say he's invincible. You could say that, he was secretly part snake demon and part wolf demon. So like Tuluse he wasn't human either.

These days, he's just been happy teaching at Hogwarts since the Flying Lessons began last year. His job at the Ministry before wasn't paying very well. He needed all the funds he could get for his wife and three children. So when the Minister offered him the job, he couldn't help but accept. Bernard blew his whistle and got the student's attention.

"All right class! Time is almost up! Let's do some speed drills! Bane, team up with Laion. Whillby, you team up with MC Hayson. 'Oh perfect' Tuluse thought, as he flew in front of Laion. Tyler Laion was very tall, even sitting on his broomstick. Rumour has it he is the tallest 11 year old in Gryffindor. He had green eyes, brown hair, and a mean smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Get ready to lose Bane."

Tuluse smirked back, he wasn't so easily intimidated. "Funny, I bet that's what your brother said to mine, you know before he passed out from my brother's fist hitting his face."

The whole class burst out laughing as Tuluse was the first so far to stand up to Tyler. Furious, Tyler replied "You vile snake! You'll pay for that!"

Tyler then thrashed his broom into Tuluse'. There was no way he was going to let Tyler destroy his father's broom! He soared upward, his new enemy Tyler trailed behind. The entire class gasped, while some cheered.

"Stop this at once!"

Bernard shouted, getting on his broom. As he did, he noticed how skilled Tuluse was on a broom. Truth be told-his father already taught him the basics when he was 9. Tuluse soared higher and moved with great speed and agility. Tyler was trying to knock Tuluse off his broom, and he failed miserably of course. Hearing Bernard's pleas, Tuluse soared downward.

"Sorry sir, Tyler started it-"

"I don't care who started it." Bernard interrupted. "That was a dangerous stunt you pulled! Detention: Bernard finished. Tuluse nodded and replied "Y-Yes sir." in fear. Tyler smirked, feeling satisfied for getting Tuluse in trouble. Seeing his smug face, Markus used all the strength of self awareness he had to keep himself for plowing his fist into Tyler's face. However, Bernard turned to Tyler and shouted at him too.

"AND YOU! EGGING HIM ON LIKE THAT! DETENTION FOR YOU TOO!"

Tyler glared at Tuluse, and Markus laughed quietly, feeling much better now. As soon as class was over, Bernard said to Tuluse "Oh and Tuluse, I expect you to be at Quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning."

Surprised, Tuluse uttered with a stutter "S-Sir?"

Bernard simply smiled and replied "You have potential, Slytherin would love to have you." Tuluse smiled happily and replied.

"Yes sir!"

With a salute to Bernard, who rolled his eyes playfully, Tuluse ran off to his next class. True, he got detention. Despite that, Tuluse got the opportunity to play on the Quidditch Team. His Father was a seeker, and he wanted to be just like him. He just hoped Tyler would grumble and leave him alone, as he was already in trouble for egging him on in class. Unfortunately, luck would not be on Tuluse' side tonight.

 **Later that day…. In an empty Classroom next to Bernard's office…. Six PM…..**

"Welcome to detention gentlemen, have a seat." Bernard said as Tuluse and Tyler arrived at the door. Tyler rolled his eyes and shoved Tuluse aside. He then sat at the back of the classroom. Tuluse' anger from his Father began to boil. He then managed to put it on simmer, and took a seat in front of the room. His Father told him 'A Respectable Bane never starts a fight, unless it is a dire situation.' Bernard smirked at the two and closed the classroom door. He then took a seat, putting his feat up on the desk.

"Well, I suggest you two find something to occupy your time. Say, how about doing some classwork?" Bernard said with a devilish grin. Tyler scoffed and spoke opening his book lazily.

"That's the reason for us having to bring our books is it not?"

"Hmm, I guess so." Bernard replied, acting clueless to Tyler's question. Tuluse was already doing his school work, ignoring the conversation at hand. Anything to distract himself from Tyler's rude behaviour. Finally finished with talking to Bernard, Tyler rolled his eyes in annoyance and began to study. Tyler hated anyone who was in Slytherin. Bernard was not only a Slytherin Graduate, but in his school days he was a Quidditch Champion. Tyler knew that was the reason Bernard recommended Tuluse to try out for the team, as he knew Bernard saw a bit of himself in Tuluse. Tyler hated that, he hated when teachers treated students "special." So far, Tyler had it up to 'here' with Tuluse Bane. Not only did Tuluse get treated kindly when he got detention, but he also got the offer of trying out for the Quidditch Team. He was going to do something about it. He was going to make Tuluse pay. So he waited for the exact opportune moment. As soon as Bernard leaned back in his chair-dozing off- Tyler pulled out his wand and used the only hex he knew.

It wasn't all that lethal, or dangerous. It was still embarrassing none the less. He swished his wand and whispered. "Eat Slugs." As the curse hit Tuluse, Tyler desperately tried not to laugh. Meanwhile, Tuluse didn't know why he felt sick all of a sudden. He then tried to cover his moth, but failed, as a slug spewed out of his mouth and on to his desk.

"Tuluse! What in the hell-" Bernard started, but then heard snickering. He looked up and knew just what happened. He walked over and grabbed Tyler by the scruff of his neck.

"How disrespectful! Casting a spell behind a fellow wizard's back! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Tyler simply pointed and laughed at Tuluse, who threw up another slug. Bernard spoke again, with a stern tone.

"I suppose you find this funny Mr. Laion?" Tyler managed to stop himself from laughing to and replied.

"No sir, I find this absolutely HILARIOUS!" Tyler then kept laughing, as Tuluse threw up more slugs.

"Tuluse, go to Professor Slughorn. Perhaps he might know what to do." Bernard said. Tuluse nodded and grabbed up his books and ran to the office of Horace Slughorn, covering his mouth as he left. His face was bright green. Bernard then whipped his attention back to Tyler.

"As for you Mr. Laion, I wonder what Head Master Dippet would have to say all about this…hmm?"

Tyler choked on his last laugh, ad Bernard dragged him to the Head Master's Office.

 **Meanwhile in Slughorn's Office…..**

"Ughh!" Tuluse uttered, heaving from the painful slugs he was puking up.

"I am appalled that this has happened to you my boy, but there is nothing I can do at this point. These sort of things you have to wait until it stops I'm afraid."

Tuluse nodded, as he had a feeling thus was the conclusion. Slughorn handed him a bucket, letting him vomit up more slugs. He then cleaned the two off the floor from when Tuluse arrived. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Slughorn answered, it was Actrise and Uraku!

"Actrise! Oh, Uraku my boy! I suppose you heard what had happened to poor Tuluse here." Professor Slughorn said, pointing to Tuluse. Actrise came to his brother's side, patting his back to comfort him. Uraku turned to young Slughorn with dark black hair and spoke. Uraku was already a favourite student of Slughorn-as he was skilled in his potions class.

"Sir, who cast the hex on Tuluse?"

Slughorn sighed and replied.

"The boy he served detention with I believe. Oh! His name was Laion? I couldn't understand Mr, Bane very well through the slugs he was coughing up."

Actrise rose from his seat, preparing to go after Tyler to beat the stuffing out of him. Uraku stopped Actrise right in his tracks and spoke calmly. "Actrise, stop right there man. I am sure Tyler is already receiving proper punishment in the dungeons. Right now, you need to focus staying with your brother. Right now, he needs you."  
Actrise sighed, Uraku was right. So he stood by Tuluse. As soon as the affects wore off, Actrise, Tuluse and Uraku returned to the Slytherin Dorm. Tuluse had a new enemy now. He also knew in his heart that this wasn't over. The attacks from Tyler had barley begun. Tuluse prepared for the worst. Little did he know one of his friends would be the key to his protection.


End file.
